-full house II my way!-
by animestarz96
Summary: Hello! so I feel like no one really makes fanfics for this drama and it is sooooo amazing! so hope you like! this is my take on how I would like it to continue! R&R! :D


**Full House II my way! **

**Hey! So I have been busy lately and also will be updating my other chapters from other stories soon! I just really love this Korean drama so I wanted to make this! Hope you enjoy! BTW ya means hey in korean just in case you wonder what I mean by "ya!" oh and this is more based off of the drama not the manhwa. Okay I'm done! Enjoy!**

Han Ji Eun stood looking out the window. It was already late but she couldn't sleep. Young Jae had been gone almost a month to Taiwan for a new movie he was working on. She felt so lonely in this big house all by herself.

He had called that he would be home tonight, but it was already going to be 12 am soon. She sighed and laid back and looked at the picture on the wall of their wedding.

She smiled thinking about the old days. They decided to not make a big wedding the second time around seeing as they already had one. They had been officially re-married for 11 months now. Their anniversary was coming up in 3 weeks.

She was trying not to dose off but couldn't help it, soon after reading a few pages on a book she had been reading lately she slowly closed her eyes. As she fell asleep she didn't hear the door opening and someone walking in.

Young Jae walked in holding his neck, he hadn't expected the trip home to last that long. He felt bad for having left Ji Eun alone all that time. He turned on a light and put his things down then looked around for her.

"Ji Eun!? Eh Ji Eun?" he turned to look in the living room and saw her sprawled out on the couch with a book about to fall off. He walked closer and smiled at the sight. "Ahh koko, had to wait up huh?" he said quietly.

He came up and caressed her cheek and forehead. "Eh koko, wake up" he said slightly nudging her. She moved slightly and made a soft noise. "mmm" was all that came out of her.

He chuckled and lifted her up. "I guess I'm going to have to take you up." He carried her up to their room and laid her down. She subconsciously snuggled in the covers. He smiled changing into his sleeping pants and lay next to her.

He looked at her for a while and caressed her cheek. "Ji Eun, wake up. I haven't seen you in too long." He whispered. She slowly opened her eyes looking slightly confused until she realized who she was lying next to, then her eyes widened.

"Young Jae? Young Jae!" she said jumping up to tackle him in a hug. He grunted and hugged her back with a chuckle "ahh so you missed me?" he said. She sat up on his chest and looked at him and smiled "yes yes yes! I did!" she said kissing his lips cheeks and face everywhere. "Why…did…you…take…so…long!?" she said in between kisses.

He smiled in her kisses and kissed her back when she touched his lips. "Sorry, we got delayed in China, I missed you too." He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes "very much" he finished.

She smiled at him and looked back into his eyes like he did to hers. "Well, I'm glad your back" he said kissing him passionately. He kissed back with just as much passion until she pulled back. "I'm sorry I know you just got back, but I have to meet my editor early tomorrow so I need to sleep."

She said putting her head near his chest. He pouted and patted her head "aww no play time?" he said with a smirk and she just hit his chest lightly with a chuckle "no sorry honey" he smiled and rubbed her hair. "It's okay, I am tired as well, but I wish you didn't have to work tomorrow when I'm off"

She snuggled into him "well I should be home early, it's just a meeting" He gave her head a final pat and turned towards her to pull her in a full embrace. "Okay, well goodnight my koko" she gave him a small pinch at his comment "Goodnight"

Soon they fell into a soundless sleep.

* * *

Ji Eun woke up earlier than expected and turned to see young Jae still sound asleep. She smiled and caressed his cheek, "oh, well I guess I will let you sleep in" she whispered before quietly getting out of bed. She went to her closet and changed into her clothes for the day then went down stairs.

She wondered what she should make for breakfast, but before she could even think about it she looked up at the clock and realized she was already late. "ah! I need to hurry!" she said before getting all of her things, leaving a note for Young Jae and walking out the door.

Young Jae soon woke up a little after she left and went to the kitchen to see if she was still there. He looked around to see no one and sighed "I guess she had to leave already" he went to the fridge to see a note from Ji Eun that read 'sorry I had to leave so soon and couldn't make breakfast, but I will try to be home early! Love you!'

He smiled then opened the fridge to see what was there to eat. He began to cook and thought of what he would plan for them to spend time together.

* * *

Ji Eun soon arrived at her office. She had been working on a new novel recently about a girl who meets a boy in a secret rock band but it is forbidden for them to be together. "Hehe" she snickered as she thought of the childish story, but she was sure it would sell out with the teenagers for sure.

She had come out with her first story that turned into a movie only a year ago, then soon she came out with a short follow up story that people were begging for. This would be her first official novel after all of that. She was very excited and was about to discuss the final copy with her editor.

She walked into his office; his name was jung hyon bi. Min hyuk still did review her work but over the past year he became busier and busier not being able to do it as much as he used to so he had one of his other editors edit and check them for her.

She came in with a smile, "hello Hyon bi!" she said with a wave as she sat down. He looked up from another paper he was working on "ah Han Ji Eun! Good morning!" he said with a smile. She smiled again before saying "so what do you have to tell me.

He put down his other paper and brought out hers. "Well as always it is good. I tweaked some spelling errors and things like that, but overall it was very good. The only thing is it can be a little confusing when she encounters him the first time so you might want to re think that scene a little bit."

She smiled "alright then, thank you very much." He smiled back and bowed his head "yes, my pleasure, are you going to the meeting? It is going to start soon." She nodded "yes I'll make a small appearance but then I need to go" he stood up "ah yes I heard Young Jae is back so you must be going to spend time with him yes?" She gave a small giggle "ah yes" he bowed "hehe yes, well let's go shall we?" "Yes" she responded then went her way.

* * *

Young Jae had just been at home all day waiting for Ji Eun to come home. He was so board without her here. He looked to the clock and it said 3:45. 'She said she would be back early and she has been gone since 8 this morning' he thought.

Just as he was going to lie back on the sofa he heard he door opening and looked up to see who it was. When he saw Ji Eun come in he gave a big smile and got up to walk over to her.

She looked up to see him and smiled as well "ah Ji Eun our wife is home now. Why was she not awake to greet me last night?" she smiled and playfully pushed him as he came up to hug her "ya ! It's not my fault you took too long!"

He chuckled and pulled her into a tight hug "okay I see, I'm sorry we got stuck, but I am here now so" he looked eye level to her before saying "hi" then smiled widely at her "she smiled back and gave him a peck on the lips.

"ya, enough messing ! I'm hungry!" she said before going over to the kitchen to see what food they had. He smirked "of course you are" me mumbled then followed her.

After eating the two went to the sofa to see what was on t.v. "so my editor like the story, there was only one scene he said needed fixing but other than that everything is okay." He put his arm around her as they sat and smiled

"Ah that's good! so our chicken will have another success huh? Haha good! Fighting?" she smiled "yes ! aja aja !" they shared a small laugh. "Grandma called, fathers birthday is tomorrow so we need to stop by for dinner" Young Jae said.

She looked a little surprised at first then said "oh yes I remember! I have his birthday written somewhere." She said thinking of where she put it. "oh? Well is it okay?" she looked at him "of course it is! That reminds me, you know what other special day will be coming up soon?"

He knew what she was talking about but decided to play around for a second. "hmmm, I'm not sure…uh..your birthday?" he asked tapping his chin then turned to her with smirk. She looked at him with angry eyes and hit his chest. "ah! How could you forget!? And you forget my birthday too! Do you know me at all my birthday was 5 and a half months ago!" she said continuing to hit him on the chest.

He just kept on laughing and grabbed her hands to stop her. "ya ya ya ! I'm only kidding! I know what tomorrow is!" he said laughing then once she calmed down then put his arm around her again. "of course I know, it's the day you officially became mine" he said with a big smile kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips then hugged him. "yes, out first anniversary! It needs to be special!" she said with a jump of excitement. He gave a chuckle. "yes it will be!" he kissed her again then pulled away to look at her. "so I have been gone for a long time, and that means we haven't done a certain something in a long time. You wanna?" he said with a suggestive look then looking towards up stairs.

She just giggled then kissed him again "yes" was all she said before he lifted her and took her towards their bedroom.

Maybe they could wake up a little late tomorrow. ;)

**Alrighty! That was my first Full House fanfic! No one makes these of enough of these so I decided to hopefully start it up! So please R&R! Hope you enjoyed let me know! See ya!:D**

**-animestarz96!3**


End file.
